Pan's Protector
by Matsuri
Summary: This fic is based on Pan aged 18. This fic going to have lots of different elements to it. ie: Action, violence, romance and maybe a little humour from none other then Goku. Please read and rate. Thanx
1. Arrival

Pan's Protector Chapter 1  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Gohan and pulled him down behind the rock with Goku and Trunks.   
"Hey! What you do that for?". Vegeta's expression said it all. The familiar frown had taken over his usual smirky expression and a few veins were now more visible in his neck. Gohan hid back down with the others.   
Trunks had noticed his dad's impatience and with a sense of knowing that he was going to get his head bitten off he asked him a question.  
"Who is it dad?"  
Vegeta twitched with anticipation.  
"I'm going to get a better look"  
And with this Vegeta soared off to have a closer look. Goku tried to call him back the last thing that Vegeta thought was,   
"There is no way that I'm going to respond to that Baka!".   
From a rock nearby Vegeta sat down to take a closer look and was quickly followed by Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Vegeta sighed as they landed next to him. Goku peered over the cliffs edge where things were starting to heat up.  
  
********************  
  
"You should know better then to try to escape and defy Reiko. You belong to him". Reiko raised him from the ground. The two blows that he had received earlier were starting to affect him and he was still weak from his escape. His ship smouldered quietly next to him.  
"Do us all a favour and come back with us before I have to hurt to you boy!"  
Reiko stood still and calm. He raised his hand and casually wiped away the streams of blood that ran down the side of his face.  
"I'll be damned if I ever go back there! I suggest you leave". The men that had surrounded him started to laugh. One of them approached him and punched him hard in the face. Reiko fell back down to the ground.   
"I don't see why Kiro even bothers with you, you're weak and pathetic". The captain grinned a little and then told his men to take him. As the men approached Reiko started to get a little angry but instead of showing it he smirked instead.  
"You really have no clue do you, if I am so weak tell me why Kiro wants me back so badly. Man! He doesn't tell you guys anything does he?". With blood still streaming from his face he started to laugh a little. He had tested the men's patience and the captain ordered his men to get him.  
Reiko raised his hands up in the air and with a tremendous force he drove them down into the ground. The men stood there startled unsure as to what he was doing. Reiko raised his head.   
"I gave you a chance"  
Reiko screamed and pulses of red electrical beams went tearing across the ground. Each of them hit each of the men and they all fell to the ground. The captain stood in shock as he saw all of his men smouldering in there burnt clothes. As Reiko began to stand up the captain noticed him starting to change. His hair was starting to turn bright red and his k9's were more noticeable then be before as they protruded from the rest of his teeth. The captain took a few steps back.  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE RED FOX!!". Reiko hated be called by that name and his anger had taken over him. He casually walked over to the captain who was trembling in fear. With a swift movement he kicked him hard and he was sent flying backwards into his spaceship. The door had slammed shut behind him. Reiko soared over towards the ship and picked it up.  
"I want you to give Kiro a message for me. Tell him that he isn't going to get her and leave me the hell alone!". Reiko then launched the space ship into the air and it went soaring into space with the captain screaming inside.  
  
*****************************  
  
Goku was looking more amazed then concerned. "Wow! That kid sure has some power!"  
Vegeta had felt his ki and he tightened his fist hard in jealousy. Gohan was definatly confused.  
"I don't get it, what is he? Do you think that he will try to attack us? Gohan had a lot of questions but nobody seemed to have answers for them. Trunks peered again over the rock where there was complete silence. He looked around a little panicked.  
"Uhh.... you guys..... he's disappeared!".  
The rest of them peered over the edge to see for themselves. He had completely vanished leaving only the charred remains of the captains men. Gohan turned back only to be confronted by Reiko standing right in front of him face to face. Gohan stood there still unsure whether to react to his approach. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta turned to face him. Being unsure as to what he was going to do next they prepared themselves to fight.  
Reiko looked deep into Gohan's eyes. Gohan looked surprised when he smiled back at him.  
"It's ok Gohan, I'm not going to fight you".  
Goku looked puzzled. "Do you know him Gohan?". Gohan shook his head as he began to power himself down.   
"Wow! You must be Goku, I've waited a long time to meet you".  
Goku had no idea who this guy was but he felt happy knowing that he wasn't going to cause trouble.  
"I'm sorry but should I......". Vegeta interrupted him. "Just who exactly are you punk?!". Vegeta's harsh tone of voice had kind of broken the friendly conversation they were about to have. Reiko phased over to Vegeta where his smile had turned into a frown.  
"I'm surprised that you don't remember me Vegeta, but I guess it was a long time ago". Reiko powered down and then changed back into his original form. He stepped closer towards Vegeta and then stuck his face directly in front of his.  
"Have a closer look".   
Vegeta carefully examined his face looking for something recognisable. The dark blue hair was almost an immediate giveaway to his race. Vegeta stepped back a little in shock.  
"But I thought you guys were wiped out!"  
Reiko stood back. "Well fortunately not me, no thanks to you!" He said this with a little aggression but Vegeta didn't seem intimidated. Goku stepped in between them to break up the tension that was accumulating between them.  
"Hey! Can someone please tell me what is going on here?". Before Vegeta had the chance to call Goku a baka, Reiko started to speak.  
"It was 15 years ago when he and his damn army attacked our home planet". He pointed to Vegeta who was now becoming increasingly annoyed with him.   
"Freeza had sent his goons to destroy all life on our planet just so that they could sell it off. I was only three when they came. All of my people were killed off except for my grandfather and me but it didn't take long for them to find us with their scouters. They killed my grandfather but instead of killing me, I guess they thought it would be funny to leave me alive when the new race came to move in".  
Goku looked at Reiko with disbelief. "That's awful". Goku found it hard to look in the eyes of Vegeta knowing that he could have done something like that. Reiko continued.  
"The new race that had bought the planet were no ordinary people but were part of a demon like race. With their money and technology they were very advanced building weapons unlike any you have seen before. With their desire to achieve universal domination they took me to their lab and for years I was experimented on to become their greatest fighting weapon of them all. My body was pumped with the blood of a demon of their demon ancestors until it changed me completely. I became half demon with the strength, speed and stamina of the greatest demons around. My original blood had mutated with theirs just like they had hoped and the combined result was that I was now more powerful then the strongest of demons alone. I was then given the code name RED FOX. The name for their ultimate secret weapon. With their psychic abilities and mind control I was completely controlled by them and they used me destroy many nations".  
"But how did you escape?" asked Trunks curiously.  
Reiko continued, "It wasn't easy believe me, I had been undergoing psycho therapy for a while and the affects of it were wearing off. They would sometimes have to put me through twice as much just to control me at all. Anyway it was one night as I was undergoing psychotherapy that I overheard Kiro, who is the leader of his demonic race talking with one of the scientist who was working on me. The scientist said that he had located a young female on the planet Earth who when combined with this blood would make an even greater weapon then myself. He had it all worked out. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that what they did to me, they were going to do to someone else, so that night I managed to summon up enough strength to escape 'barely' and then I came to Earth.  
Gohan sat down and then shook his head.  
"Man! That sure is one story, but who is it that they are after?".  
Reiko raised his hand and then started to scratch the back of his head.  
"Well I'm not sure, but I know that she is related to you too because I can sense it". He pointed to Gohan and Goku. Gohan stared at Reiko a little bemused and then a terrible thought hit him and he called out.  
"Oh Kami! It must be Pan!"  
  
Coming in the next chapter (Quotes)  
  
"Woah! Is that her?" -Reiko  
"Hmm….. he's kinda cute for a space guy" - Pan  
"This guy's full of it" - Vegeta  
"Huh?" - Goku  
"I don't like how he's purving on her" - Trunks  
"What?" - Goku  
"How come she always get the nice ones" - Marron  
"Where am I?"  
  
I just thought it would be funny to add these quotes in from various parts of the next chapter because there is going to be humour, action, violence and maybe a little romance but we'll see. Stay Tuned!  
  
Please rate this fic chapter for me. I'd really appreaciate it, Thanx ppl 


	2. Getting Aquainted

Pan's Protector Part 2: Getting Acquainted  
  
  
Moments later the Z crew and Reiko arrived at Gohan's house. Reiko could sense Pan's presence near by but it wasn't coming from the house. It had felt unlike anything he had felt before. Gohan felt a little hesitant to go inside. Goku, being his laid back and casual minded self walked straight in as if he lived there.  
"Hey Videl!" he shouted as he entered. Videl jumped at the early return of her father in law.  
"Your back quickly dad", she said a little bemused at his casual behaviour. After the rest of them entered Goku explained what had happened to Videl and how they fought Pan might be in trouble. Videl gasped hearing Pan's name.  
"She went out but she should be back soon"  
Moments later Pan came through the door with Marron. She looked around the room with surprise seeing everyone gathered together.  
"Hey guys! What's going on?"  
Reiko noticed Pan coming in and instantly knew it was her. His eyes widened as she came forward. Her deep eyes gleamed at him and Reiko looked away a little embarrassed. Eye contact had always been a sign to react, usually violently, but he knew that she wasn't threatening him. Gohan sat Pan down and then explained to her the situation. Pan didn't know how to react. The thought of someone being after her scared her but the challenge and the prospects of a fight excited her at the same time. In an attempt to break up the tension Videl called out to them  
"I know that we all have to come to terms with what might happen but why don't we sit down and eat, then we can discuss it some more".  
Gohan and Goku were the first to leave their chair closely followed by Trunks and Vegeta. Reiko stayed in his chair unsure whether to get up too. Pan sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your people", she said with deep sympathy in her voice. Reiko wasn't used to so much warmth and kindness.  
"Umm...thank you", he replied shyly, trying hard not to look her in the eye.  
Pan smiled. She sat up and grabbed both of his hands.  
"Come and eat with us, don't be shy". Pan led to him to the table and sat him down next to her. Goku and Gohan were chowing down on the food. Besides the big chomping sounds all that could be heard was  
"Pass me some of that"  
"..... And some of that and that". Neither of them had noticed the cutlery sitting neatly besides there plates. Vegeta sighed heavily watching them eat but he was no better himself. He stuffed a few rolls into his mouth and then casually wiped of the remains on his mouth with the back of his hand.   
Reiko didn't have a clue what to do. The food looked and smelled different to the food he was used to. He picked up one of the rolls and jammed it into his mouth copying the rest. He choked a little. Pan watched from across the table and smiled.  
"Hey! It looks like your getting the hand of it".  
  
*****************************  
  
After the meal everyone sat down. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Reiko. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to socialising.  
Gohan was the first to say something  
"We are going to have to stay on our guard for when they come back!"  
Reiko spoke up  
"Being on guard isn't going part of it, the first person that they are going to be after is me. I doubt that will try to kill me, if anyone does it will be Kiro himself". Trunks interrupted.  
"But there is one thing I don't understand, why is it that chose Pan".  
"Well what they did to me, they have tried on several other people as well. It seems that it the demon blood has certain affects on different people but with the most of them they wasn't able to withstand it and they died during the process. I was the only one to survive the procedure, however they have now discovered the gene accepts the mutant blood and so are able to locate people with that gene. I guess Pan has it."   
"Well they wont take me without a fight!" Pan gripped her fist tightly and stood in a fighting stance. Reiko was impressed with her attitude. She wasn't like most females he had seen before. He smiled unknown to her.  
"So...what do we do now?" asked Trunks.  
"Well it's late and I doubt that anyone else will be coming tonight, so why don't we sort this out in the morning". Everyone agreed and Vegeta and Trunks headed off back towards Capsule Corp. Goku jumped on to the sofa.  
"I guess I'm staying here tonight then". He grabbed a cushion and stuck it under his head. Gohan smiled. It seemed like dad was always staying over. Whether it was for the food, Gohan's company or just to get away from Chi Chi was anyone's guess and he never felt like he was imposing on anybody. Gohan looked over to Pan who was chatting quietly to Reiko. Her eyes beamed at him when she caught his glances.  
"So Reiko..... you can stay here tonight in the extra room. I'm sure that it would be ok..... right mom?". Videl was happy with the idea. She always enjoyed having a full house  
"Sure.... of course he can, besides he hasn't got anywhere else to go"  
Goku snored loudly from the couch and then turned over. Gohan sighed heavily  
"Umm....... I think I'm going to turn in". He went over to his bedroom door and started looking at Videl. "You coming?", he said playfully. Pan put her hand to her face in embarrassment.  
"Oh great! My parents are flirting...........in front of me...........with company over"  
Videl blushed and then quickly went into the bedroom. "Night Pan" she said as she closed the door.  
It was now just Videl and Reiko in the room. Reiko was now feeling even more awkward. With nobody but Pan and himself in the room he got up.  
"I guess I should go to my room"  
Pan wanted to talk with him a little more. She watched him fidget and new that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable so she let him go.  
"Night Pan" he said. He looked in to her dark eyes and felt a sense of security that he had never felt before. These feelings were new to him and he welcomed it.  
  
**********************  
  
Pan was sleeping when she felt the door creak open. She sat up slowly trying to look at the figure slowly approaching in the dark.  
"Dad, is that you?"  
She strained her eyes trying to focus. As the figure stepped closer she realised it was Reiko.  
"Reiko, what's going on?"  
Reiko bent down and lifted up the bottom of his trousers. He grabbed a knife that was taped to his leg and then pulled it out. The blade of the knife glistened as it reflected the moonlight coming in from Pan's window. Pan got nervous.  
"Uhh...Reiko......what are you doing?"   
Reiko kept moving towards her slowly holding the knife tightly in his hand. His raised his other hand to his mouth.  
"Ssshh! Don't move" he said softly. Pan was confused and she couldn't help but realise that a knife-wielding guy was approaching her. Just as Reiko touched her bed he threw the knife. It went gliding through the air and then it stuck straight into the wall. Pan's eyes were glazed wit fear. She looked at the knife stuck in the wall. Nothing was there. She turned to Reiko.  
"What the hell's wrong with you, you scare me to death!" Suddenly Pan heard a noise she looked back at the wall again. A creature appeared out of know where as though it was part of the wall. The dark shadowy like creature came out of the wall and then fell to the ground with the knife deeply embedded in its side.  
"Oh Kami! What on earth was that!?" Pan sighed. Before Pan had a chance to say anything Reiko pushed her and she fell down the side of the bed.  
"Ow!" The covers fell around her.  
A creature jumped out from the shadows on the ceiling and jumped right on top of Reiko. Reiko tried to get his knife but it was to far away for him to reach. The dark creature grabbed his neck and squeezed hard. The creature squealed excitedly. Reiko raised his legs and then put both of his feet on either side of its head. With a sharp twist movement there was a loud crack and the creature collapsed on top of him. Reiko shrugged it off him. He wiped a few beads of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.  
"Phew, that was a bit close" He looked around the room for Pan. He got onto the bed and then looked down the side. Pan was just lying there wide eyed with confusion and shock. Reiko reached a hand out to her.  
"Sorry about that, are you ok?".  
Pan grabbed his hand and then raised herself up. As she got up her foot gave way under some cushions and she fell. Pan opened her eyes and saw Reiko's staring right back at her. She had somehow managed to land right on top of him. There was an awkward pause of silence as they just lay there. Pan was the first to realise the awkward position they were in. She quickly got up.  
"..... I'm sorry," she said softly. A small blush was slowly creeping up her face. Reiko sat up.  
"That's ok, I'm sorry I knocked you down there"  
Reiko saw Pan's face turning a pale red. He had never seen anything like it. Pan gazed at him secretly whilst trying to hide her crimson face. He only had his grey fighting trousers on and was completely bare on top. His royal blue hair rested comfortably on his shoulders.  
"Wow! He sure is cute, and pretty well built," she thought. It was only at this point that she realised that she was in only her bra and pants.  
"AAaah! Don't look, turn around"  
Reiko looked puzzled, "What....... don't look at what, what is it?!"  
Pan grabbed a t-shirt and started pulling it over her head. Reiko looked at her furiously pulling the t-shirt on and then turned his head as he realised what was wrong.  
"Oh! Sorry I didn't realise"  
Pan sat down on the bed. The worst of this late night ordeal was now over. "What were those things?" she asked, a little calmer then before. Reiko turned his head back around and opened both of his eyes very slowly. He didn't want her to scream again. Reiko went over to one of the creatures and pulled his knife out. "They are called Shinkars. They are a type of creature that can only move in shadows. They have amazing amount of strength"   
"Where did it come from?" asked Pan as Reiko raised his knife in the air and rammed it down into its skull. The creature disappeared. He did the same to the other one.  
"They were genetically engineered, I guess Kiro is a little pissed with me so he sent them. He knows that they couldn't kill me so he must have made them attack you to get at me. Bastard"  
She watched Reiko wiping the blood of his knife onto his trouser leg and then she noticed the small dragon design on the back of it.  
"What is that she asked softly?" Pan got up and sat next to him. Reiko looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "It belong to my grandfather, it's the only thing that keeps me sain" Pan looked at how he admired it. It obviously had a lot of emotional value. She was amazed at how he opened up to her. He had barely said anything all day. Reiko continued.  
"I was able to keep this hidden from them since I was a kid, it reminds me of my people and my hatred for Kiro"  
"Your grandfather must have meant a lot to you," said Pan as she tried to calm him down. Reiko looked at her. Her eyes were with filled with compassion. He felt uncomfortable again. He felt he had said too much. He put the knife back into its holder.  
"..... Yeah" he said softly. He tried not to totally disregard Pan's compassionate behaviour. Being unable to express his feeling was something that he was used to. He got up quite quickly and headed to the door.  
"I'll let you get back to sleep ok"  
He closed the door behind him. Pan sighed again. "What is it that he's not telling me?" she thought. She fell back into her bed and yawned.  
  
Please review this fic for me. Thanx ppl 


	3. Another Visit

Pan's Protector Part 3: Another Visit  
  
Pan had just finished explaining to Goku, Gohan and Videl what had happened to her last night   
"Didn't you hear anything last night?" she questioned  
Videl smiled cheesily to Gohan. "Well we were kind of tired last night"  
Videl knew what they had meant by that. With the thought of being completely grossed out she turned to Goku. "Well Grandpa, what about you?"  
"Sorry Pan, I was out like a like light after eating all that food". Goku started to drool thinking about Videl's cooking.  
"Well that's just great isn't it? If it weren't for Reiko I'd probably wouldn't be here. Speaking of Reiko where is he?" Goku and Videl shrugged. Gohan pointed upwards.  
"I think I saw him on the roof, I think he's been up there all night, strange huh?" Pan quickly got up and ventured out side to find him. She looked up to the roof. She couldn't see anybody but she sensed his ki. She flew up. Sure enough there was Reiko, sitting on the middle of the roof gazing at the sunrise. Pan walked up behind him and then tapped him on the back.  
"Hey you, what you doing up here on your own?"  
She sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled.   
"I don't really get tired and I'm really more of a night person" He focused his eyes again on the sun.  
"That star is so close to this planet, I've never seen anything like it. It's amazing". Pan looked at the sun. It's orange glow dashed along the horizon. She saw how much Reiko appreciated seeing. "I didn't know guys were so sensitive like that, but I guess he isn't ordinary", she thought.   
"They'll be coming today"  
The silence abruptly ended. Pan turned to him a little startled. "What! Who's coming?!"  
Reiko looked up towards the sky. "I can only make out two of the ki's. One of them is Kiro's Lieutenant, his name is Javed. I can smell his stench from a thousand galaxies away. The other is Dr Kivar. He's the one that did this to me. I can't make out the rest but I'm sure they are few soldiers with them"  
Pan got up. "Well we'd better do something"  
Reiko looked at her all panicked and excited. "WE aren't going to do anything". Pan looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
Reiko got up and faced her "Your not coming". Pan looked puzzled at first then she started to get angry. "Of course I'm coming, do you think that I am just going to stay here twiddling my thumbs while you go alone to fight them"  
Reiko moved back a few steps. "If they see you they are going to try to take you with them, you don't seriously want to end up like me do you?" Pan poked out her finger and pushed it into Reiko's chest.  
"Listen You! Nobody bosses me around, I'm going and if you have a problem with that, TOO BAD!!"  
Reiko was about to argue against her but somebody else spoke.  
"Your not going Pan". Pan looked down onto the ground. It was her dad Gohan. Pan and Reiko flew down. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta were all standing on the front lawn.  
"What do you mean I can't go, he can't possibly go alone". Gohan crossed his arms. "That's why we are going, you know that if you go they are going to try to take you back with them and they will probably do whatever is necessary to do that. The smartest thing is to stay here".  
Pan couldn't deny her father's logic. "Fine!" Pan shrugged her shoulders, discontent with situation. Trunks went up to her. "Don't worry Pan, we'll sort them out"  
Pan knew that they probably would but she like to be the one doing the sorting. "Ok", she sighed "I'll wait here until you guys get back" Reiko soared off leading the way with Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku following quickly behind. Pan trundled off back into the house.  
  
*******************************  
  
Reiko and the Z crew were making quick speed. Reiko looked back at the others.  
"I think they are going to land somewhere around here". He stopped in mid air and then landed. They all landed to next to him.  
Reiko looked up into the sky "I can feel it, they are near"  
Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks looked up to the sky to see if they could sense anything.  
"I've never felt anything like it" shouted Trunks. Goku and Gohan could feel it too. Vegeta felt the ki and smirked a little. "I'm glad, it's about time I had a challenging opponent"  
Reiko looked at him harshly. "You really don't care about anything but a fight do you?"  
"Well maybe I can show you a real fight afterwards punk!" Vegeta replied.  
"Hey! Come on guys, this is not the time to start..." Before Goku had a chance to finish what he was saying there was a shiny object glinted in the sky. It approached them with great speed. As it got closer to the ground, its legs came down and it landed comfortably stirring up a lot of dust. Gohan raised his arm to his face to shield his eyes from the dust. "They sure know how to make an entrance"  
As the door started to open they all stood in a fighting stance, ready for anything.  
  
Javed was the first to come to the door. He looked into the sky and then smelt the air.  
"Hmmm....interesting place" he thought. As he glanced around his eyes latched onto everyone waiting for him. "Red Fox.…I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long" He started to walk down the ramp. Dr Kivar walked slowly behind him. As Javed touched the ground he coldly looked at the people standing behind. He caught eyes with Vegeta and then smiled.  
"Vegeta, what an unexpected surprise" Vegeta gripped his fist.  
"I heard about you turning against Freeza, he was an acquaintance of mine. I always knew that you would rebel against him, but I guess that's what you get when you put your faith in a monkey" Javed laughed out loudly. Vegeta wanted to punch him so badly but something kept him back. Dr Kivar who had remained quiet for some time peered over Javed's shoulder and then came forward.  
"Red Fox! You must come with me now"  
Rieko sighed, "Why wont you just leave me alone!" There was a high level of aggression in his voice "  
Dr Kivar got angry "I made you what you are, you belong to us"  
Reiko raised one of his eyebrows "What! Do you want me to thank you? I hate what I am. Just knowing that I am in anyway linked to your stinking race makes me feel sick" Reiko clenched his fist hard. Javed then came a little closer to him. "Well, I guess I am going to have to deal with you myself" Reiko smirked at him "You have always waited for this chance, haven't you? With me as Kiro's new toy he didn't need you anymore"  
Javed swung a fist at Reiko's face but Reiko blocked it with his arm. Javed released his fist.  
"You know, you have a lot of mouth boy. Lets get down too to it then. And just to make sure that nobody intervenes......" he signalled to Dr Kivar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal object. It was covered with different colour lights and buttons.  
"What's that guy up to!" shouted Trunks.  
Before anyone had a chance to answer a small pink ball came flying out of it and it landed right next to Goku. Goku looked down at it. "What the hell is that?!"  
Suddenly Reiko shouted, "Get away from that!" It was too late. The pink ball exploded. When the dust settled Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta found themselves trapped inside it. They all looked shocked and surprised. "What is going?!" shouted Vegeta.   
"I came here to fight, not to sit around with you morons!"   
Trunks sighed heavily "Great! Dad thinks I'm a moron, what else is knew" he thought. Trunks then slouched down inside the bubble.  
  
Reiko looked at them trapped inside. "What did you do to them?!"  
Dr Kivar smirked as he played around with a few buttons on his control pad. "It is one of my latest inventions. It is a rubberised energy ball that encaptures anything inside it and then absorbs it energy. Great huh!" Reiko bared his teeth at them. "LET THEM OUT NOW!"  
Javed phased in front of him. "You know that they wont last long in there. Eventually they will suffocate"   
"But why do this, they wouldn't have intervened"  
"Probably so, but it sets a time limit on our fight and I just thought it would be funny to see Vegeta and his friends squirm around in there"  
Vegeta heard Javed's last comment and then punched the inside of the bubble with his fist. It had no affect. "Why that slimy Bastard!"  
"I suggest you save your energy Vegeta, I have a feeling we are going to be in here for a while" Vegeta crossed his arms. For once it seemed Goku was actually making sense.  
"You have 10 minutes"  
  
**************************************  
  
Back at the house Pan was sitting miserably in a chair next to her mum.  
"You have to understand Pan, they are after you too. It makes sense to stay here"  
Pan fidgeted with her fingers. Pan gazed around the room. "Hey dad left some senzu beans here" She got up to take a look at them. "Hmm..... 4 left"  
She looked at he mum "You know..........they really might need these" A cheeky grin crept up onto her face.  
"Your not thinking of what I think your thinking?" Videl asked curiously.  
"I don't know what you mean mom?" said Pan sarcastically.  
Videl looked at her face and then crossed her arms. Pan had that trademark glint in her eyes, which to Videl meant trouble. "You're thinking of going just to take those beans aren't you?"  
Pan eyes opened wide "Wow mum! What a great idea, I'll do it!" Pan picked up the beans and then started running towards the door. Videl was running to catch her close behind. "PAN! You know that's what I told you to do, COME BACK HERE!!!" She made an attempt to grab her but Pan's saiyan speed was too much for her. Pan pretended to misinterpret what she said.  
"I don't really like Shakespeare" she shouted back to her mum. Pan then soared off into the sky.  
Videl leant up against the frame of the door. "That girl, she's so free willed........ reminds me of me when I was her age"  
  
***************************************  
  
Javed kept throwing punches but Reiko kept blocking them. Reiko was finding it hard to keep up. Javed shot forward at him and then slammed a leg into his chest. Reiko fell to the ground and then started panting hard. He managed to get up pretty quick but with a few punches he was back on the ground again.  
Javed watched Reiko struggling to get up. "This is no real fight! Transform so I can fight you properly" he yelled. Transforming wasn't something that Reiko liked doing, but seeing them all trapped in that bubble encouraged him to change. "Fine Javed, this is it!" Reiko bursted into red flames. His body flashed a couple of times and then impulses of red light shot out. Javed looked on in amazement and then powered himself. "Come on then Red Fox! Show me what you've got!!" Reiko fixed his red eyes onto him and then lunged at him. Fists were flying everywhere. Javed went to punch him in the face and Reiko dodged it. Reiko grabbed his head and then drove his knee into his face. Javed staggered backwards whilst holding his hands to his face. "Why you little..........!!!" He lunged another attack at Reiko.  
****************  
Inside the bubble, the air was getting thin. Gohan was sitting down and was panting quite hard. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Goku crawled over to him and then started shaking him. "Stay with me Gohan, you got to hold on ok" Gohan eyes began to focus again.  
*******************  
The fight was proving to be evenly matched. "It's true isn't it, you haven't learned to control all of your powers without being controlled psychically. Now's my chance!" Javed launched a huge ki beam and Reiko launched his at the same time. They connected with a large explosion. Reiko focused his energy. It was true; he couldn't reach his full potential. It angered him but he kept driving his ki beam. Reiko was just managing to obtain the upper hand. Javed could feel himself slipping up. He had to think of something. His eyes wandered over to the bubble and then to the Dr. "Your running out of time Red Fox. What will it be, your saiyan friends or me. Well!" Reiko looked over towards the bubble with Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks trapped inside. Gohan and Trunks were completely out of it and Goku and Vegeta were barely managing to keep it together. Reiko started to think, "If I can aim a ki beam at that control the doc is holding I can break the bubble but if I do that he'll destroy me. I have no choice"  
Suddenly a ki beam was sent hurtling towards Dr Kivar. The ki beam hit the control pad in his hand and he gasped as it fell apart. The bubble fell apart and Goku and Vegeta instantly started gasping for air. Reiko looked up into the sky "Pan?!" She landed next to the broken bubble and then started pushing some senzu beans into the mouths of her fallen friends and family. Once Reiko saw them safe he powered up his ki. "Now your finished Javed!" Javed started screaming "No! You can't do this NO!!" Reiko's ki beam ran right through and he screamed even louder. His body started to disintegrate. Javed fell to the ground as a pile of ash. Pan flew over to Reiko  
"Look's like you needed me after all"  
Reiko looked at her, he wasn't happy with her presence but he was grateful. "What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay at the house"   
"Yeah, well it was a good thing I didn't listen too, otherwise who knows what would have happened"  
Reiko looked over towards the Dr who was still in shock from the small explosion of the control pad. "Well it's not over yet" Pan looked over at the doctor and then took a fighting position. Something blipped loudly in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and then looked at it. "She's..... she's the girl....the girl we have been looking for" Reiko stepped in front of Pan.   
"You're going to have to go through me to get to her"  
Pan relaxed herself from her fighting stance. "Is he......protecting me?" She blushed at the thought of it but didn't show it in her expression.  
Dr Kivar was not a fighting man. He was a scientist. He called to the soldiers that were waiting in the ship. All five of them flew out, flipped then landed in front of the doctors. Reiko transformed again. The soldiers looked at him wearily. "He's....... he's....RED FOX!!!" they all stuttered. They started backing up into the ship. Reiko transformed back to normal. "At least your men have some sense left in them, I'm tired of fighting, and I'm tired of all of this"  
Pan jumped to the side of Reiko "Yeah! Leave us alone!" Dr Kivar clenched his fist tightly. "You were my greatest project. The years I spent working on you. I wont let you go!"  
"It looks like you don't have much choice," boomed Reiko. Kivar looked over to Pan. "Now I get it. It's her that got you like this, that caused you to break out of the psychotherapy. Well I wont let her, I wont have it!" He reached inside his jacket and then pulled out a large gun shaped object. He aimed it at Pan and then fired. Reiko saw him aiming at her and then went diving at Pan. It all seemed to go in slow motion.   
"PAN! LOOK OUT!!" Reiko pushed Pan out of the way. At the same time the spear shaped object that had come out of the gun struck him in the shoulder. It got wedged right in the middle of his shoulder with both ends clearly visible at each side. Reiko fell to the ground.  
"Oh no!" screamed Pan  
Astonishingly Reiko got up as if nothing had happened. He looked at the spear that had gone right through his shoulder. He looked at it and then with both hands he grabbed onto the end of it. He pulled at it with short tugs until it came out. He dropped it to the ground. He looked coldly at the doctor. "Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurts?!" Pan was amazed. She stared, unsure as to what she had just seen. "Is he immortal?" she questioned herself.  
"I've had enough!" Reiko raised his hand and aimed it at the doctor.   
"You can't do this......you know what will happen to you if you don't come with me" the Doctor pleaded.  
Reiko tilted his head slightly.  
"See if I care!" A ki beam shot out of his hand and the Doctor was blown away. Reiko turned to face the ship. He was extremely pissed off. Before he had a chance to fire a couple of shots at it, the ship with the soldiers inside flew away. After seeing them leave Reiko fell to his knees. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta saw what had happened and stood there with their mouths gaped open.  
"Did you see that dad?" Trunks said to Vegeta. Pan raced over to him. "Oh Kami! Are you okay?" she looked frightened and confused all at the same time. Blood ran down the gaping wound in his arm.  
He looked at her and then smiled "I'll be fine" he sighed. "Just hurts like hell that's all"  
"I don't understand" asked Pan who was really confused. Reiko didn't say anything but reached into his trouser leg and then pulled out his knife. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks flew over to meet them.  
Reiko raised the knife and then jabbed it down into his arm. Pan looked at him as though he was crazy. "What are you doing?!! ARE YOU NUTS!?" Reiko dragged the blade up his arm exposing all of the tissue underneath. Reiko squirmed as he did this, trying hard not to scream out in pain. The others looked on as he brutalised himself. When Reiko thought the incision was big enough he dropped his knife that was covered with his own blood. He stuck his fingers into his arm and then twisted something sharply. There was a loud crack. Reiko removed his fingers and then sat back. He panted hard. "I should be fine now," he said with a small grin on his face. Everyone was still confused. He pointed to his arm. Pan blinked hard as she watched what happened. His wound was healing up. She looked up to his shoulder. New tissue grew around the gaping hole until it was perfectly sealed. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. "What.....I don't get it what happened, are you immortal?" Reiko started to laugh as he got up. "Nope" He said this plainly as though he had been asked a simple question.  
"This arm is cybernetic. I don't remember how but I lost my arm during a battle. This new cybernetic arm has the ability to regenerate my tissue. But I have to break it before it does that" Reiko stood up.  
"It's funny too, if that had hit me anywhere else I probably would have been dead by now". A deep smile was now stamped on his face. Pan smiled a little and then went over to him. She started punching him in the chest. "You big jerk! You scared the hell out of me again" as she thought back to last night. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Goku approached Reiko. "Well I'm just glad it's all over with. For now at least.  
Reiko looked up into the sky "It's true though, I can't control all of my power" He looked back down at Goku. "Can you train me?" Goku nodded. "Sure!" As they started to make their way back to the house Pan asked Reiko something. "What did that doctor guy mean when he said that you know what will happen to you if you didn't return" Reiko shrugged. "I have no idea"  
From the way in which Reiko said it Pan knew that something was up but she kept it to herself.  
  
Please rate this for me and stay tuned for the next part.  
  
  



	4. Buried Emotions

Pan's Protector Part 4: Buried Emotions  
  
"That's it Reiko, keep it up"  
Reiko threw another fist at Goku but Goku kept catching them. Goku jumped forward and then launched a kick into Reiko side. Reiko was sent flying backwards. Goku powered down watching his body roll along the ground.   
"I don't understand, he has a lot more power then this"  
Reiko held his hands to his aching side and then started sitting up.  
"Hey Reiko!", Goku called from the other end of the field "Why don't we take a break ". Reiko nodded his head reluctantly.  
"Umm... ok, I'll just hang around out here if that's alright with you"   
Goku looked puzzled but nodded and then slowly went into the house. Reiko stood there...... calm and still. When he heard the door close he lifted his head to stare up into the sky. Tears of disappointment, anger and pain had started to well up in his eyes. He shook his head violently trying to erase the bombardment of emotions he was experiencing. He stared at his hands with a determined look in his eyes and then gripped them tightly.  
"I haven't finished yet!" he called out to himself. He raised himself off the ground and then blazed off in a trail of red light.   
  
*************************  
  
Pan had been secretly looking out of her window watching Reiko. She had been there for some time and her knees were a little stiff from kneeling in the same position for so long.  
"I wonder what's wrong?" she sighed to herself. She had sensed something peculiar going on with him since the beginning. She jumped out of her window to land softly on the ground  
"Well I'm going to find out"  
Pan sped off into the air after him.  
  
************************  
  
After quite a fair bit of travelling in the air, Pan caught a hint of Reiko's ki and then stopped mid air in her tracks. She looked around at the deserted area to see if she could locate him. She spotted her blue-headed friend walking around.  
"I think I'll watch a little more"  
She flew down behind some rocks and then hid. She breathed in hard and then started decreasing her power level.  
  
***********  
"Damn it!" Reiko slammed his fist down into the ground. "I need more time" He raised himself from the ground and stared passionately up into the sky. He closed his eyes and then breathed in the cool air. He sighed softly as the wind caressed his royal blue locks. "Just a bit longer, at least until I know Pan will be okay".  
  
Pan's ears pricked up hearing her name being said. "Wow...he wants to make sure that I will be okay". She slouched back on the rock and pondered that thought. "That's just great! The only cute and sweet guy in my life that cares about me is from outer space". She peeked over the rock then tilted her head as she gazed at him. "He's got that strong, silent thing going. If only......" She leaned further and further over the rock then something shifted. She quickly sat back down holding her mouth and silently pleading for the rock not to move.  
  
Reiko had heard a few pebbles drop down and he immediately turned to find its source. The sound echoed around the rocky cavern. Reiko was about to shrug it off when he heard the noise again.   
"Is someone there?" he called out, unsure as whether he was in any danger. With no reply he started to advance to where he though the noise was coming from.  
  
Pan held her breath whilst trying to keep her power level down. "Oh great, he's going to come over here, see me then think that I was spying on him. Oh wait, I was spying on him. Oh man".  
The footsteps edged closer and closer towards Pan's embarrassment. Each step felt like an eternity.  
"I can't let him find me here like this." Pan breathed in deeply then sat up very quickly.  
"Hey" she called out. Reiko almost fell over with surprise.  
"Uhh...hey Pan"  
He was a little relieved to see that it was Pan instead of someone else but he was still in bewilderment as to why she was hiding behind that rock. Another thought hit him. "What if she saw me talking to myself, oh man!".   
Pan twilded her fingers and then waited for him to ask her the question she had been dreading the most.   
"I was.... ummm just..... practicing.....uhh....what I was going to say....when Kiro comes. Yeah that's it" He started scratching the back of his head nervously, "there's no way she is going to believe that". To his surprise Pan started nodding her head. She was glad that he hadn't asked her what she was doing hiding behind the rock but started to feel a bit self-conscious as to why he didn't.   
"Well I was just....uhh....looking for...." she looked around desperately trying to find something to say, "......some wild flowers to pick for my room". Reiko nodded his head. They both seemed pretty satisfied with the lame excuses that they had come up with and deep down they both new those were pretty bad, but a silent agreement to never mention what had happened was made. They both stared down at the ground each one waiting for the other to say something. Instead there was just along pause of silence. Pan finally decided to say something to break the awkward silence.  
"I was thinking of training out here. It's a great spot for a bit of sparring don't you think?"  
Reiko looked around and then nodded his head. "Uhh, yeah I guess so".  
  
Pan immediately jumped down into the centre of the cavern where Reiko previously was.  
"So, what do you say, are you interested" she called up back to the puzzled faced Reiko.  
Reiko didn't know what to say, or do for that matter. He knew she was part saiyan and could probably knock him around pretty good but he had never seen her fight before.  
"I don't know", he mumbled to himself quietly.  
"Well!" said Pan looking up feeling a bit annoyed that he was still considering it. She had her hand resting comfortably on her hips and a look of annoyance and excitement filled her face. Suddenly 'no' didn't seem like an option anymore. He smirked and then flew down to meet her.  
"Okay, I guess I could do with the practice. That's if you don't mind being my punching bag for a while"  
"Don't get too arrogant", Pan snapped back. She clenched her fists tightly and then drew back ready to make the first move.  
  
*************************  
  
"Man, am I hungry!" Goku protested whilst massaging his growling stomach.  
"There's some chinese in the fridge........". Gohan didn't even have a chance to finish what he was going to say when Goku ran off leaving a small white cloud in his shape in the chair. Gohan smiled watching him. He suddenly became aware that the house was really quiet, well except from the spiky haired saiyan making gulping and slurping sounds from the fridge.  
"Where's Pan?"  
Goku stuck his head out from the fridge and then started wiping his face.  
"I think she has gone with Reiko, she really likes him a lot". Goku smiled, and then continued his attack on the fridge.  
Gohan blinked twice as he caught on to the last few words of Goku's sentence.   
"Pan likes him?!"  
Goku closed the fridge door satisfied with his rampage in the fridge. He sat down and then smiled seeing Gohan getting fidgety.   
"Yeah, I saw her watching him when we were training outside. You should have seen the look her face. It's not surprising, I mean he did save her life". Goku stretched out his legs in front of him, yawned and then prepared to take sleeping position.  
Gohan wasn't convinced. "I don't know, besides she would have told me if she did, don't you think Videl?"  
Videl walked over and then sat on the armrest of the chair. "Well she did tell me but she promised me not to tell anyone. I could see that 'wow isn't he cute' look in her eyes. She couldn't hide that from me. I made that look."  
Gohan looked at her feeling a bit surprised with what he was hearing.   
"You mean everyone knows about this but me? I must be getting old or something"  
  
******************************  
  
Reiko slid backwards as he caught Pan's fist. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're a lot stronger then you look".  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" snarled Pan and she withdrew her fist.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it's just.........ahh never mind". Seeing Pan get pissed off was definitely something that he didn't want to see. Especially after he accidentally saw her half naked in her bedroom.  
"There's just one thing I don't understand, you have an amazing amount of power but you're not a super saiyan. Why is that?"  
Pan moved out of her fighting stance and then looked down at her feet.  
"I know, it's not fair. I keep training and training but nothing. I guess I was never supposed to be one". Reiko crossed his arms and then just looked at her with a deep smirk carved into his face. He waited for her to make eye contact with him. When Pan's eyes met his she got angry. "What's so funny?!!"  
"I know that you don't really believe that. Besides to be a super saiyan you have to do more then just train. If you don't believe you are one you wont be one". Pan couldn't compete with his wisdom. It did make sense.  
"How do you know so much about that stuff?". Reiko leaned back on the rock behind him. "Who says that I really do? Besides, being a killing machine you kind of get to know about that stuff." He laughed a little to himself. Pan had noticed that every time he said something about himself he tried to joke about it as though it wasn't a big deal.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?!" Reiko replied abruptly.  
"It's just that I have noticed that every time you mention something about yourself you make a joke about it or just trail off".  
Pan was finally managing to break through Reiko defences emotionally. It made him feel threatened and very uncomfortable.  
"Well it's not something that I really like talking about" He turned away from her and then slowly started walking away. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Suddenly Reiko felt a sharp pain erupting in his chest. He gasped loudly and then grabbed his chest.  
Pan ran towards him. "Oh my god, are you okay?". She went to touch him when Rieko moved away from her.   
"I'm fine!". Pan jumped back a little frightened by Reiko's aggression. The pain died down and Reiko turned to face her. A mixture of fear and confusion filled her face. He knew that expression. He had seen it a million times in the lives of the people he had killed and destroyed. It frightened him even more to see it in the face of someone he was considering to be his friend. He clasped his hands to his face as recollected on the destruction he caused. He could hear their suffering. Their voices cried out loud in his head and he knew that there was nothing he could do to silence them. He trembled and then collapsed to the ground.   
"Stop it!!! No more!!! I can't take it any more!!".  
Fresh tears filled his eyes and forced there way down his cheek. Pan looked at him in amazement. She felt scared. Scared to move, to think or to react to watch what was happening.  
The voices kept getting louder and louder till it reached its peak.  
"I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry", Rieko pleaded with them. He closed his eyes and then blacked out.  



	5. The face behind the facade

Pan's Protector Part 5: The face behind the facade.  
  
The birds whistled softly harmonising a sweet chirpy sound. The trees swayed and rocked to the sound in the cool breeze.  
"It's beautiful"  
Pan turned around quickly seeing Reiko coming around and raced to his bedside.  
"Are you okay? You had me so worried"  
Reiko looked at Pan and smiled.  
"I'm fine."   
Reiko started to sit up and then rested his feet on the ground. Pan looked at him puzzled and confused.  
"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?!"  
Reiko looked at Pan and sighed deeply. It didn't seem that he wanted to talk about it or maybe it was too painful for him to talk about.  
"Really, it was nothing"  
As Reiko started to get up onto his feet he wobbled slightly but quickly straightened himself out. He walked slowly towards the door gaining strength in each of his strides. Pan was getting angry. How long could he keep whatever he was hiding a secret. In her anger Pan phased to the doorway right in front of him. He stepped back amazed at her aggressive approach.  
"Something's happening to you isn't it?!! Why wont you tell me!!  
Reiko paused for a moment.  
"Just forget about it okay!!"  
Pan knew that she was on the right track with her questioning. Hearing him tell her 'to forget about it' made her even angrier.  
"Listen to me!!! I am not some dumb schoolgirl without any brains okay. I know that something is up with you so stop treating me as though I am stupid or something."  
Reiko's eyes turned down. He was trapped in a room with a hysterical girl. There was no escape. He turned and sat back down on the bed and stared at the floor silently. Pan gulped heavily. Whatever she had said must have worked. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she would be able to break through the barrier that he was trying so hard to maintain after all. She sat down next to him and looked at the floor as well.  
"Maybe I was a little too aggressive" she thought to herself.  
Reiko glanced over to her but didn't look at her directly.  
"Your right. Something is happening to me."  
Reiko's voice started getting heavy, almost as though he was finding it hard to make the words come out of his mouth. He looked up to Pan's face and smiled.  
"You know Dr Kivar"  
Pan nodded remembering back to that incident (Chapter 3).  
"Well he was the one that performed all of the tests on me. Well anyway, as I mentioned before I am the only one that survived his experiments but you see there is a problem."  
Pan eyebrows turned up as Reiko started to explain.  
"In order to maintain my strength I have to constantly undergo these procedures. Now that I have been without them for a few days my body is starting to have a reaction to it which explains why I have been getting weaker."  
Pan looked over at Reiko's expression.  
"I see"  
Pan realised that was probably the reason why Dr Kivar wanted him to come back with them. Pan quickly remembered something else that the Doctor had said, 'you know what will happen if don't come back with me'.   
"What did the doctor mean when he said that?"  
Reiko remained silent.  
"............It means that I'm dying"  
Pan eyes widened in shock. She knew that it must have been something pretty big to make him act the way that he had been acting since the time they met, but this was a lot bigger.  
"What! Are you sure?"  
Reiko nodded and then walked over to the window where he was observing the trees earlier. Pan was finding it a lot harder to deal with. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to find answers to all of the questions that she had. She remembered thinking back about all of the weird things Rieko had been doing which now made perfect sense. A tear welled up in one of her eyes and ran down her cheek, which she quickly rubbed away with her hands to try and hide from him. Pan was finding one question extremely hard to answer. Without turning around she asked it.  
"Reiko.......?"  
Reiko eyes drifted to one side.  
".....if you knew that this would happen to you if you came here, why did you come?"  
Reiko eyes focused back onto the view out of the window.  
"All my life I have been a ghost living in this shell. Forced to seek destruction in those all around me. Something in which I have no control over but have to live through everyday. Hate is something that has consumed my life. I hated the people that they did this to me, I hated Kiro and most of all I hated myself for allowing them to control me and for the countless lives that I have taken."  
Reiko clenched his fist hard  
"But you know, I stopped hating, when I did, that was when I was truly able to understand my purpose. That's how I managed to gain the courage and will power to escape, even though I knew it could take my life."  
Pan got up hearing Reiko's deep felt words and approached him.  
"So what is your purpose?"  
Reiko smiled and turned to face her. Pan's face glowed with a look of passion, concern and maybe love? Something that maybe he had always been searching for.  
".......To protect those that I can help...."  
Reiko ran a hand through her hair. Pan reached a hand to his and rested it on her cheek. A small tear welled up into her eyes and slid over her face.  
"......and who I really care about", Reiko finished.  
The look on Pan's face resembled everything that made him really love Earth. As Pan closed her eyes Reiko leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Her hands trembled as he did so. As Pan reopened her eyes she looked at the deep smile etched on his face. He looked as though a big weight had been taken off him. He wiped his hand across Pan's faced and brushed aside her tears.  
"Don't feel sorry for me okay. I hate to see that look on your face. I really am I okay."  
Reiko's smile comforted Pan and she smiled in response to his. Reiko headed towards the door.   
"Now lets see if we can do something about turning you into a super saiyan shall we?"  
Reiko smirked then continued out through the door.  
Pan stared amazed at how light and easy going he was.   
"If he can be so strong about it, then I have to be too"  
It suddenly hit Pan that Reiko was searching for something, it was like he was a ghost, a ghost looking for a place to die. Pan took in a deep breath then followed after him.  



End file.
